Arkham's Hero
by majorasghost
Summary: Amity is gone wiped clean off the map, it's hero dead no one knows what really happened but suddenly out of nowhere a 18 year old boy with white hair and crimson red eyes turns up in a cell in Arkham only sitting in silence lost without a cause but can the sirens of Gotham help this lost soul find a purpose for life?
1. chapter 1

_**hey all MG here first off I'm typing from my Cell I can't change the font size sadly with the app I'm using. The other docs for my stories are lost I checked so I'm going to need to rewrite them it won't take long but I will need time. So until my laptop can be repaired I decided to write this fanfic to pass the time. I hope you enjoy it.**_

 _Chapter one_

 _The skies of Amity Park filled with smoke as buildings burned and people ran, jets flew through the skies as they dropped bombs and unleashed hail storm of bullets upon the town, in the middle of this chaos stood a single teen with his red and white l shirt ripped to shreds and stained with blood , his black hair in a mess, body and face covered in cuts and gashes, tears flowing down his face. His name Daniel Fenton aka Danny Fenton who was also secretly this now burning towns once protector from all types of creeps from the living to the dead but now all that he cared for is gone nothing left his home destroyed, family murdered along with his friends, everything gone because of them._

He stood there as they surrounded him guns locked and loaded ready to shoot to kill, all men in white the ones responsible for all of this. They could care less about all those suffering in this hell they unleashed upon this innocent town and its people.

" _Daniel Fenton aka Danny Phantom number one public enemy of the world stand down by order of the G.I.W. so that we may take you in for painful experiments so that we may help protect the world from monsters like you!" A agent yelled._

" **Monster, you dare call me a monster when I have spent the last 4 years of my life protecting this town from everything that went bump in the night ensuring the safety of its people never letting anyone get hurt then you assholes come along and start firing off your guns acting like your the heroes come to drive away the scary creatures the people fear, but your no heroes just a bunch of wolves in sheep's clothing hiding your hideous deformed personalities that of the real monsters so with my last breath I wish you would all just go straight to hell and die!"** Danny voice echoed with a demonic sound as his blue eyes turned a crimson blood red and his black to white before he screamed releasing a loud and powerful wail that sent the agents flying, buildings began to crumble and fall, windows of all types shattered and everything blown away.

As the wail stopped Danny fell to his knees weak and tired he looked around the town was silent not a single thing moved he could smell the blood of the innocent and see the bodies of the now dead agents and their jets that crashed and now burning, a single tear fell from his eye and with a smile he looked up as it began to rain then said" this is the end" before he fell to the ground just as the tear hit at the same time.

Danny Fenton was dead along with the rest of Amity Park as only the sound of the rain could be heard as it tried to wash away this horrible scene.

-chapter one end-

 _ **Hey all I left this short on purpose I would like you all to review and please let me know if you want more or not.-MG**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all here is the second chapter since the reviews showed you want to know what happens next, just do me a favor and keep them coming also I would like to apologise if I mess up on any of the girls characters I don't read the comics but grew up on both cartoons and watched almost all the animated DC movies. So I hope you enjoy-MG

Chapter Two

His world felt dark and silent like everything around him was gone but even with this he couldn't find peace in this endless void because unlike most he was trapped in his own personal hell unable to die but also unwilling to live cursed by death himself to walk between life and death even though his body was gone, his soul still cried out for something to break this endless cycle to give him a reason to fight to desire to live and give a hopeless being a purpose.

Sometimes the lost just need a push in right direction after all no one is truly lost, they are just blinded by the darkness unable to see the guiding light so they just need to take a leap of faith and there is no better place to start for young friend then Arkham asylum…

Danny sat in the darkness of his cell wearing a orange uniform with the number 130656. Guards never questioned why he was there many stayed away from his cell knowing that anyone in this place was considered to be a level 6 or higher threat like some of its other known inmates such The joker,Bane, and others. Still some guards talked among themselves about how the mysterious boy just turned up some said he is a criminal from back when the asylum first started up and he is a victim who died and haunts that cell others say he is just a punk who thinks he is all cool with that dyed white hair and crimson contacts, but no matter what they said none of them could get near the cell without a feeling of extreme sadness overcoming them and almost bringing them to their knees in tears so they only bothered to feed him and then left him alone but today is different because the silence of his cell is broken when he heard another inmate being taken down the hall to the female cell blocks, she was screaming and cussing up a storm about how someone called mister j betrayed her and left her trapped in a vehicle that was sinking in bay.

"Shut the fuck up bitch." said the male guard as he transported the woman bound and chained to the point she was unable to move at all.

"Fuck you I don't have to shut up for no one" she screamed back when suddenly she was smacked in the back of the head by a baton.

"Hey what the fuck?!" She yelled at him as she struggled in her chains.

" I want you to shut the hell up that's why bitch." The guard said as he beat her again with the baton over and over again.

Danny sat in his cell as he listened to her every scream and sound of the baton hitting her body, with each hit and scream something inside him began to burn a anger and something deep inside began to speak that hadn't for such a long time he could hear it say" save her, your the only one who can." He tried to ignore it but the fire burned hotter and brighter then it had in months. Danny stood up from his position in his cell and walked towards the door of his cell.

The guard continued his assault on the woman but stopped when he suddenly heard a almost demonic voice behind him say" hit her one more time and I will rip your fucking arm off and beat you with it"

The guard turned around to see a boy who looked to be 18 years old with long flowing white hair over his eyes, wearing a orange uniform like all the rest of the inmates, the guard smiled and looked at the boy then turned and raised the baton then swang it ready to hit the woman who closed her eyes ready to be hit again but it never came instead a sickening crack and scream was heard throughout the building as inmates looked out to see blood spraying everywhere as the teen stood there holding the guard's arm which was ripped off from his shoulder.

Danny grabbed the guard by the front of his uniform and looked him in the eyes as the guard's face paled as if he was looking the devil himself in the eyes.

" You better be careful who you piss of asshole." Danny said as he dropped the guard who got up and ran down the hall to the medical ward as he ran Danny turned and throw the guard's arm so hard at the man he fell over face first before he got up and ran again leaving his severed arm behind.

The woman looked up to see the boy as he reached down and broke the chains around her ankles and arms allowing her to stand up straight, she pigtails died one red and the other blue she rubbed her wrists before she thrust out her hand and with a peppy happy voice said" names Harleen Quinn but everyone calls me Harley also thanks for the save."

Danny turned his back as he walked to his door and before he disappeared though it he said" I'm sorry not to be rude but it's best no one gets close to me, I'm dangerous."

Harley's eyes nearly popped out her head when she saw him walk through the door like a ghost, not wasting time she sprinted off to her cell that she always got locked up in personal reserved for her right in the middle of two of her best friends in her Poison ivy and Catwoman and oh boy did she have some shit to tell them about…

-chapter two end-

Hey I hope you enjoyed this chapter review and let me know what you think-MG


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all MG here with the third chapter, I hope you enjoy this also a small notice I may not be posting for the next 8 days due to some personal stuff I need to do.

Chapter Three

Harley reached her usual cell and flopped down on the surprisingly soft bed that she pulled some strings to get, as she laid there she heard a voice from the cell to the left of her" Harley what happened I heard you screaming down the hall then everything stopped before we heard a blood curdling scream" ivy asked as she pet her Venus fly trap.

"Nothing much Red just old grumpy ass used me for a practice target for his meat tenderizer that he calls a baton while I was chained up." Harley said as she nursed a her bruises.

"What?! That's fucked up if I was there I would have clawed his eyes out and ripped him to shreds" Catwoman said from the cell on the right.

"Ya but he got what was coming to em when he decided to piss off the wrong inmate here" Harley said like it was no big deal

"What happened to him and who did he piss off?" Ivy asked curiously.

"Ya Harley what happened?" Asked Catwoman who was also interested in this since there hasn't been nothing but the same old boring news about how everyone wants vengeance on the bat for locking them up here.

"Well you girls know about that guy locked up in the men's cell blocks number 130656, how no one ever seen him like ever?" Harley said as she hopped up and sat with legs folded like a kid.

" Ya and what?" Catwoman and ivy said in unison becoming more curious.

" while grumpy ass was beating on me the guy showed up out of nowhere and told grumpy ass to stop or he would rip his arm off and beat him with it, he thought the guy was joking and went to swing but it never hit me when I opened my eyes I saw the guy rip his arm clean off at the shoulder like it was nothing." Harley said with a slight laugh.

" Wow he already sounds so strong and powerful." Ivy said

"So what did he look like?" Catwoman asked excitedly.

"He has this long flowing white hair that was mostly covering his eyes, which are like a blood red crimson and he looks kind of skinny with pale skin like he hasn't eaten in weeks." She said.

"Oh my this kitty is getting very curious about this." Catwoman said with what almost sounded like a purr

"Careful remember curiosity killed that cat" ivy said to Catwoman.

Harley just laughed then said" something creepy happened though after he saved my skin he broke the chains then walked through his cell door like a ghost."

"Interesting we will have to meet up with him tomorrow and let's hope he is out in the yard" ivy said as she placed her Venus Fly trap down.

"Right we should." Said Catwoman as she laid down on her bed.

"Nighty night" Harley said as she flopped back onto the bed and slept.

-Chapter Three end-

I'm going to be busy for the next couple days so I will likely not be posting please review and let me know what you think also I made this chapter quick and short, if I finish with what I need to do early I will post something. Until next time- MG


	4. chapter 4

Hey all I'm back sorry for the wait I finished early but got caught with writer's block it was a pain but I got past it, also I'm not sure when but I will likely be unavailable for two weeks, don't worry I will keep posting until then. When that does come up I will let you all know. Any with everything said let's get back to the story. I hope you enjoy-MG

Arkham's Hero Chapter Four

Danny laid in his cell staring at the walls like usual carving names into it, names he wanted to forget but couldn't ones that caused horrible images to flash in his mind.he fought the tears that sometimes threatened to escape his eyes refusing to let the tears flow, because he knew if he did he might never stop them.

Danny was lost in his thoughts when he heard his door open and the voice of a frightened guard say " in...inma... inmate it's time to go out to the ya...yard.."

Danny stood up and walked out his cell with his hair covering his eyes, as he walked past the guard he stopped and looked at the guard then with a grin as he peered though some strands of his long white hair he simply said" boo" causing the guard to run off screaming his head off.

Danny made his way to the yard of Arkham where he could see villains male and female alike in their own little group talking among one another, as he made his way to the large weights some heavy was semi trucks, daddy chose a workout bench and began to life some of the weights with ease.

He could hear the whispers of the other prisoners as he worked out.

"That's the guy that showed up out of nowhere three months ago and also is the one who ripped the arm clean off of the guard beating on Harley." Said a male inmate.

" I heard he could give the joker a run for his money and win, also I would mind getting me a piece of that guy" said a female inmate who looked like she was in her 40's

" He is strong and good looking but there is no way you could even get him, soon as he seen your dried up pussy he would run for the hills he needs a young girl like me." Said another woman who looked to be in her teens.

Danny kept working out until suddenly everything went silent as a three women surrounded him on all three sides.

"So your the guy that helped out our friend Harley?" Said a woman with red hair and a light greenish skin.

Danny lifted the weight and placed it on the bench and sat up as wiped some sweat away " ya why?" He asked as he looked the woman in the eyes.

"Just wanted to thank you and ask if you wanted to get a early release with us?" Said a woman with black hair.

" I rather say here it's safer for "them". Danny said as he began to walk away.

" Oh come on casper don't you want to have a little fun instead of being cooped up in that tiny cell with nothing ta do?" Said the blonde

Danny stopped in his tracks and turned around and said" as much as I would love to have a night out with you lovely ladies I must stay here because I'm more dangerous than you think." With that he began to walk away back into the prison.

"Aww and I wanted to have fun too." Said Harley as she made a pouting face.

"Don't worry Harley I'm sure he will come around everyone has their own personal baggage they carry." Said ivy as she took a seat on the bench.

" Ya so until then let's just sit back and plan our escape." Said Catwoman as she pulled out a nail file as starts to file her nails.

Back at Danny's cell

As Danny entered his cell he found a pot with large rose growing in it along with a letter next to it, Danny walked up and took the note and opened it.

Well mister doom and gloom if you ever change your mind about our little offer just tell the plant - ivy

Danny put the note down and laid down in the bed, even though everything was dark here the plant brightened up things a little.

Night after night he listened to explosions, car alarms and police sirens wail along with a strange signal in the sky of a bat.

A couple weeks later

Danny laid in the bed with a nervous twitch getting more and more stir crazy he couldn't stand it being locked in a room with nothing to do, he mentally kicked himself for helping that woman Harley ever since then a small thing in the back of his mind keeps telling him to take her and her friends offer.

Danny stood up and walked over to the plant and stood there thinking to himself" you must have finally snapped there is no way talking to a plant will help you contact that woman ivy"

After a good couple minutes he said to the plant" fine i accept your offer." Then he mumbled to himself " yup now you have definitely lost your marbles, talking to a plant good job phantom"

After about 30 minutes he heard a large explosion and red lights above the cells start flashing along with an alarm, then he turned to his cell door and saw vines appear under it and on the sides before it was ripped off its hinges, there he saw ivy dressed up in a dress made of different types of leaves and vines, along with a woman in a black cat burglar suit and Harley with her ponytails dyed a darker blue and red also wearing a white makeup all over her face with a the different types of aces on it. She was carrying a large hammer.

" Come on casper we got to go" said Harley motioning towards the exit.

Danny picked up the plant and started walking out the door with them.

As they exited the build they saw about a hundred cops and fifty squad cars with swat teams and vehicles, all guns locked and loaded ready to fire. A man with salt and pepper hair picked up a megaphone and spoke into it and said" turn around and go back into the building or we will open fire."

"Never coppers." Said Harley as she leaped forward and smashed a cop car hood with her giant hammer.

"Open fire" yelled the man and bullets began to fly. Suddenly Harley looked up as she could clear see a bullet coming right at her.

Danny saw it too when suddenly images of people who he couldn't save started to flash back and forth in his mind.

"Not again" Danny said as a bright light flashed enveloping the area causing everyone to cover their eyes.

When it cleared Danny, and the women were gone nowhere to be seen.

Twenty miles into the city inside of a warehouse

Danny lays on the ground with his prison shirt missing and his white hair glowing as well as his eyes. " I haven't done that in years" Danny said as he laid there

" What are you?" Asked ivy

" Do you believe in ghosts?" He asked back.

" Somewhat why?" She asked back

" Let's just say I'm one but a very powerful one at that." With that said Danny fainted.

" Well that's interesting it seems now we have ourselves a friend who is already dead but doesn't look it." Said catwoman.

" I always thought ghosts were spooky and creepy like that weird English one with the top hat." said Harley.

" I agree with you both and I think I like this guy he doesn't seem like the other horrible men I have met" said ivy.

" Now then while he sleeps let's get to planning." Said Catwoman who as they all took a seat on some boxes.

" It's good to have some fresh air isn't it my sweet" ivy said as she put the potted plant down and pet it under it's stem as the large rose moved into her finger making purring sounds.

Chapter Four end

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I didn't make it super long because if I did i wouldn't have stopped, I will update again in 2 or 3 days I want to pace myself on the story and allow myself to think up more ideas. Until next time review and let me know what you think. -MG


End file.
